


Praying Won’t Change a Thing

by ciswave



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciswave/pseuds/ciswave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's trembling form sunk to the ground before the body of- </p><p>No. He wouldn't accept this.<br/>He refused to believe that Marco was dead. </p><p>Throw evidence to the wind, the decaying body before his eyes just couldn't be him...</p><p>Jean lifted his head to the feeling of a reassuring hand on his shoulder, wishing it to be Marco, but what he turned to find was not quite what he'd hoped for. </p><p>Black hair? Sure. But where were those freckles he'd spent hours counting under the sun? And those weren't the friendly brown eyes he'd gotten lost in so many times, they were -</p><p>Green.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Praying Won’t Change a Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanova/gifts).



I turned around the corner. Bam. I saw a dead body. “who dat lmao” i thought. It was marco. I gasped. There was blood everywhere. Half his body was gone. I started sobbing. “Marcoooo” i sobbed. 

Erens POV:  
“aight you right m8 why you crying lol” eden said  
“fuck off m8 i aint crying my eyes are just glistening with the ghost of my past”  
“rightio” eden replied

(10 mins later)  
“bro ur still crying whats wrong tell me bro”  
“marco…..he dead”  
“oh shit” ellen said comfortingly  
“yeah” jane replied  
“lol rip mario then wanna talk about it?” eden offered  
“yeah nah i think I’m fine now” bean said wiping away the tears

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Praying Won't Change a Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020599) by [musicanova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanova/pseuds/musicanova)




End file.
